mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Mitchell Van Morgan (TV series) episodes
is the long-running Nickelodeon-based Anime-influenced animation TV series based on the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series, adapted from the final twenty-six volumes of the [[Mitchell Van Morgan (manga)|''Mitchell Van Morgan manga books]]'' written by MTV Japan and MITCHELL Project with assiatance of Mark Crilley. The manga portion of the series debuted in Dark Horse Manga in October 24, 1999 and lasted until cancellation; the anime adaptation premiered in Japan on Nickelodeon (Japan) on April 26, 1999, taking over its predecessor's time slot, and ran until its end on January 31, 1996, lasting 291 episodes in Japan, and 276 episodes in the United States originally, although all 291 episodes were later broadcast when content from the first 67 episodes was restored. Mitchell Van Morgan uses the song based on the Puddle Of Mudd blurry as it's trademark theme music in the Japanese version. From all episodes, the opening theme is "Blurry" by Puddle Of Mudd, and the closing theme is Instrumental of Puddle Of Mudd Blurry by Puddle Of Mudd, and MTV Japan. Seasons overview A note on the "Season" nomenclature: The "seasons" that comprise the following list correspond to the remastered box sets released by FUNimation from 2007 to 2009. However, these "seasons" only correspond to story arcs (which are themselves split at debatable points), and not to the pattern in which the show actually aired in either Japan or the United States. In Japan, Dragon Ball Z (like both of the other Dragon Ball series) was aired year-round continuously, with regular off-days for sporting events and television specials taking place about once every six weeks on average. Only when the series was broadcast in the United States was the series split into the standard seasonal cycle of new episodes followed by repeats followed by new episodes. The series was broadcast in eight separate near-continuous blocks (1-35, 36-67, 68-107, 108-116, 117-194, 195-237, 238-276, and 277-291), with breaks varying between four months to over a year between each block. In only one instance (between episodes 194 and 195) was there actually parity between the DVD release and the actual broadcast sequence in terms of the end of one "season" and the beginning of the next. Episode list Season 1: Saiyan Saga (1999–2000) Season 2: Namek and Captain Ginyu Sagas (2000–2001) Season 3: Frieza Saga (2001) Season 4: Garlic Jr., Trunks and Androids Sagas (1991–1992) Season 5: Imperfect Cell and Perfect Cell Sagas (1992) Season 6: Cell Games Saga (1992–1993) Season 7: Great Saiyaman and World Tournament Sagas (1993–1994) Season 8: Babidi and Majin Buu Sagas (1994–1995) Season 9: Fusion and Kid Buu Sagas (1995-1996) Season 10: Saiyan Saga (1989–1990) OVAs/Movie Specials TV Specials Films VHS and DVD and Blu-ray releases Region 1 (North America) VHS Saga Box Set Individual DVD List Note: The VHS version of "Z Warriors Prepare" (Episodes 109-110) was released in the US as part of a Burger King Kid's Meal promotion and never released as a Region 1 DVD. Funimation re-released "Prelude to Terror" with the missing episodes, resulting in 3-episode and 5-episode versions of the disc being available. Madman Entertainment in Australia released "Z Warriors Prepare" as a Region 4 DVD on December 12, 2000. Ultimate Uncut Edition Box Sets Season Box Sets Funimation Dragon Box Z Sets Blu-ray Level releases Season Blu-ray releases Original English dub Collector's DVD Box Set Region 2 ''Dragon Box Z'' Sets (Japan) Season Box Sets (United Kingdom) See also *List of Mitchell Van Morgan episodes *List of Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. episodes *List of Mitchell X episodes *List of Mitchell Van Morgan films References External links * [http://www.nick.com/mitchell/index.cfm?page=sagas Official Nickelodeon Website Mitchell Van Morgan episode list] *Mitchell Van Morgan ja:ミッチェル・ヴァン・モーガン MVM Mitchell Van Morgan (TV series) episodes